Pierwsza randka Rei
Pierwsza randka Rei (jap. うさぎアセる！レイちゃん初デート Usagi aseru! Rei-chan hatsu dēto, ang. Usagi is Frantic! Rei's First Date) – 15 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym Rei się zakochuje. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 20 czerwca 1992 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek ten zaczyna się w pewnym zacisznym parku, do którego zaprasza swoje koleżanki –czarodziejki, Ami. Dziewczęta są pod wrażeniem piękna i ciszy, jaka panuje w tym uroczym zakątku, oraz spotykają człowieka opiekującego się tym terenem, który jednocześnie jest przyjacielem Ami. Wyznaje on dziewczynom, że park prawdopodobnie zostanie zniszczony i zamieniony w centrum biznesu. Przyjaciółki są zasmucone tą wiadomością, a Rei postanawia zabrać tu swojego chłopaka póki park jeszcze istnieje. Fakt, że nie ma jeszcze chłopaka, nieco to postanowienie utrudnia, ale Rei to rezolutna dziewczyna. W międzyczasie jesteśmy świadkami sceny, w której Luna o mało co nie zostaje rozjechana przez ciężarówkę. Od niechybnej śmierci ratuje kotkę nie kto inny jak Mamoru Chiba. Jednak zamiast słów podziękowania, dostaje od Usagi burę, która opacznie zrozumiała jego intencje. Przy okazji dowiadujemy się o znajomości Motokiego z Mamoru, a także o tym, że Mamoru jest studentem. Zmiana scenerii. Widzimy Nephrite'a, który przy pomocy swej mocy, poszukuje nowej ofiary, pośród gwiazd. Jak zapewne się domyślacie, następną ofiarą Królestwa Ciemności, będzie przyjaciel Ami opiekujący się parkiem. Nephrite planuje podrzucić kolejnego demona do kapelusza starszego pana, by ten przy pomocy jego sługi zwiększył swą energię do maksymalnego poziomu, a przy okazji by przegnał wszystkich ludzi z parku. W międzyczasie Usagi traci kieszonkowe w salonie gier, a Rei snuje plany złapania w sidła miłości Mamoru. Dowiaduje się o nim jak najwięcej od Motokiego i planuje zaczaić się na niego podczas jego powrotu ze szkoły. Jej plan przewiduje "przypadkowe" wpadnięcie na chłopaka oraz posłużenie się tym jako pretekstem zaproszenia na herbatę. Oczywiście jak to z planami bywa, nie wszystko idzie po myśli Rei i ostatecznie ląduje ona na chodniku, a noga Mamoru na jej głowie. Niemniej plan Rei wypala i idzie z Mamoru na herbatę, a Usagi, która jest świadkiem całej sceny, skręcana ze zazdrości postanawia ją szpiegować. Dziewczyna idzie za naszą parą pod kawiarnię, ale z braku funduszów wykorzystanych na grę, nie może wejść do środka. Pojawia się jednak Umino i Usagi sprytnie wykorzystuje jego uczucia do niej, by wejść do kawiarni... Tymczasem Rei opowiada Mamoru o świeżo odkrytym parku i zaprasza go na spacer. Usagi wciąż nie słyszy ani słowa z ich rozmowy, a Umino jest wniebowzięty... Tymczasem Luna spotyka Ami i zauważa, że dziewczyna jest z jakiegoś powodu zasmucona. Ta zwierza się kotce, z dziwnego zachowania swojego przyjaciela z parku. Tymczasem Rei pływa z Mamoru łódką po jeziorku, a Usagi wciąż nie może ich podsłuchać. Umino przeżywa swego rodzaju rozterkę moralną, jednak Usagi bez słowa ucieka. Spotyka Ami, która przed chwilą była świadkiem działania nowego demona i razem z Usagi postanawiają pomóc panu Kunitachi – opiekunowi parku. Po stosunkowo krótkiej walce dziewczyny są obezwładnione, a randka Rei z Mamoru przerwana z powodu dziwnego bólu głowy tego drugiego oraz ataku ptaków, który został spowodowany przez demona. Rei przybywa na pomoc przyjaciółkom i uwalnia je z więzów. Pojawia się również Tuxedo Mask i z jego pomocą demon jest ostatecznie pokonany i wszystko kończy się dobrze. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Luna – Keiko Han * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Gurio Umino – Keiichi Nanba * Motoki Furuhata – Hiroyuki Satō * Nephrite – Katsuji Mori * Petasos – Noriko Uemura * Kunitachi – Toshiya Ueda * Mężczyzna – Michitaka Kobayashi Galeria Zapowiedź odc15.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep15_1.jpg Ep15_2.jpg Ep15_3.jpg Ep15_4.jpg Ep15_5.jpg Ep15_6.jpg Ep15_7.jpg Ep15_8.jpg Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii